Lance McFly
Lance Corporal Lance McFly, born in Summerhall, Circumstance on March 11th, 2503, is a minor character of Red Letter Days who is in PFC. Leonard Schaeffer's platoon in Red Letter Days: Volume One. Early History Lance was born into a poor family on Circumstance, having nearly no money. He lived in a foster home for most of his life and his foster parents were just as bad as the ones he was saved from when he was little. Thus, Lance mostly raised himself, staying as far away from his home as he could and teaching himself the way of the world. His thirst for adventure got him into much trouble, constantly missing school to go explore some nook or cranny he discovered. Due to his families lack of money, he also took to thieving, he was caught three years after he began in 2519 when he decided he wanted to risk pick pocketing a police officer. Lance tried to go straight afterwards, though his thirst for adventure never ended. At age eighteen, he immediately signed up for the marine corps, hoping to see as many new and interesting places as he could. In boot-camp, his skill with a rifle was noted by the drill instructors and he was quickly tested for a marksman role. He passed with flying colors and was made a designated marksman when he left boot-camp. Operation: TREBUCHET After joining, Lance was stationed on Coral to aid in stabilizing a rebellious city on the planet. He saw nearly no action but he did meet his future fiance while on leave in the city. Ever since, he has only taken his leave on Coral to see her. Eventually, his unit was transferred over to New Madrigal when it was decided that the city was properly pacified, around two years later. McFly saw no action there as well, besides an event where he was ordered to provide covering fire on a possible snipers nest in the city. No sniper was found, and he had never saw one in the building. Finally he was promoted to lance corporal, and he requested transfer to a new place to explore. Lance was moved to Second Base where he has been since. On October 10th, preparing to go back to Second Base when his leave ended, he proposed to his girlfriend. The wedding was planned for the moment his tour ended. When he returned to Second Base, he was sent to aid in the securing of a bomb site in the city of Garmed. His convoy was ambushed and he narrowly avoided being killed by a rocket when he bailed from the passenger position of his warthog. McFly would survive to reach the bomb site and move to the roof of the building in order to secure a VIP being held hostage. When he reached there however, the VIP was killed and the revolution of Second Base began. As he prepared to leave with his platoon, the Covenant invaded. Second Base Campaign McFly would travel via convoy to Garmed City Medical Center after holding the bomb site from a rebel attack. After his convoy was attacked by Covenant aircraft, they were forced to redirect into one of Garmed's many tunnels. When the tunnel was blocked, they moved on foot. When they finally did arrive at the medical center, he and his squad were ordered to aid in the defense of the entrance. When the Covenant attacked, he fought with his fellow marines until his side of the barricade was overran. He was torn apart by grunts, attempting to retreat back inside the building. Awards and Decorations